ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario and Sonic: Dimension Run
is a Japanese-American action-adventure video game based on by and by . It is developed by Sonic Team and published by , being released for Nintendo Switch and Sega Orion on TBD 2023. Synopsis A new threat achieves to fuse the worlds of Mario and Sonic as they have to fight back and stop it from conquering both universes and eventually assuming TBD. Nintendo Switch exclusive plot During the events of the game, Wario heads to get rich by TBD. Sega Orion exclusive plot During the events of the game, Sally discovers that the mob is trying to TBD. Characters Main *'Mario' (voiced by Charles Martinet) - a brave Italian-accented plumber who has to join forces with Sonic in order to TBD. *'Sonic the Hedgehog' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - a friendly blue hedgehog with superhuman speed who TBD. Nintendo Switch exclusive plot *'Wario' (also voiced by Charles Martinet) - a greedy doppelgänger of Mario who TBD. Sega Orion exclusive plot *'Princess Sally Acorn' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - the TBD and feisty princess of Mobius who heads out for TBD. *'Nicole the Holo-Lynx' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - an intelligent but somehow naïve artificial intelligence who TBD. Supporting *'Luigi' (also voiced by Charles Martinet) - Mario's cowardly younger brother who TBD. *'Miles "Tails" Prower' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - TBD *'Knuckles the Echidna' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Princess Peach' (voiced by Kat Cressida) - the TBD princess of the Mushroom Kingdom who TBD. *'Yoshi' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Amy Rose' (voiced by Cindy Robinson) - TBD *'Cream the Rabbit' (voiced by Michelle Ruff) - TBD **'Cheese the Chao' (vocal effects by Michelle Ruff) - TBD *'Toad' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - TBD *'Princess Daisy' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Sticks the Badger' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - TBD *'Tiara Boobowski' (voiced by Cassandra lee Morris) - TBD *by himself or Espio and Charmy to appear too * Nintendo Switch exclusive plot *'Waluigi' (also voiced by Charles Martinet) - TBD * Sega Orion exclusive plot *'Antoine D'Coolette' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD *'Bunnie Rabbot' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD *'Rotor the Walrus' (voiced by Todd Haberkorn) - TBD *'Mina Mongoose' (voiced by option) - TBD *'Honey the Cat' (voiced by option) - TBD *'Rellic the Pika' (voiced by option) - TBD * Antagonists *'Black Soul' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - TBD *'Bowser' (voiced by Ron Perlman) - TBD *'Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik' (voiced by Mike Pollock) - TBD **'Orbot and Cubot' (voiced by Kirk Thornton and Wally Wingert, respectively) - TBD *'Nabbit' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Metal Sonic' (voiced by Xander Mobus) - TBD * * Nintendo Switch exclusive *'Captain Syrup' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Sega Orion exclusive *'Mammoth Mogul' (voiced by Christopher Corey Smith) - TBD *'Clove the Pronghorn' (voiced by Ali Hillis) - TBD **'Cassia the Pronghorn' (also voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris) - TBD * Missions Quotes Trivia *This is the first Mario and Sonic game to not be an Olympic Games tie-in. *This is the first Sonic game set in the Prime universe to feature the SatAM/Archie Comics characters on it. * Category:Video games Category:Sega Category:Nintendo Category:Sonic Team Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Mario Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Sega Orion Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:2023 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas